


Geoff, Jack, and Ryan's Collection of Kids

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A little angst, Fake AH Crew, Family Fluff, Kid lads, Michael's still a badass, Scared Gavin, The gents adopt too many kids, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: How Jack, Geoff and Ryan came to adopt three orphans off the streets, and how the Fake AH Crew gained three of their most recognizable members.





	1. Chapter 1

London is cold as dicks, that’s what Geoff has gathered from his visit to the UK. It's maybe eight o'clock in the morning and his nose is frozen, he misses the heat of Los Santos’ sun. 

Lost in his thoughts, Geoff almost doesn’t notice the small boy tailing him. The kid had been behind him for a few minutes, dressed like he had been living on the street, in an old jacket, a ratty t shirt and dirty jeans.

The kid draws closer as Geoff turns his attention back to the overcast sky, keeping one eye on the him. There’s a small tug on his pocket as the kid slips his wallet out of his back pocket, he wisely leaves Geoff’s phone alone and slows to a walk, waiting for Geoff to leave his line of sight. 

Geoff sighs and spins around, surprising the kid, who looks like he isn’t sure whether to run or stand still. He holds out the wallet and hangs his head, “Sorry.” Geoff has the strangest feeling of pity but takes the wallet back anyway. The kid shakes his hand quickly and spins on his heel, disappearing back the way he had come.

Confused, Geoff checked his other valuables and growls softly. The little shit took his watch.

* * *

 

A week later Geoff was still looking for the kid. He found him around his hotel, sitting on the banister of the stairs. The kid had bought himself a new jacket, which he pulls close around himself for warmth, face ducked into the collar.

Looking at the kid, Geoff’s annoyance dissipates. He approaches the kid with his arms crossed across his chest. Once again the kid looks like he’s unsure whether to run or hold his ground, small hands clutching his jacket closer. 

“I see you sold my watch,” Geoff says as he crouches down to level with the kid. He nods, unsure look still in place. “What’s your name?”

“Gavin,” The kid replies hesitantly. Now that he’s closer Geoff can see the kid clearer. His face is thin, he doesn’t seem to have eaten for a while, and his hair is messy. A part of his heart is screaming at him and Geoff sighs, he holds out a hand to Gavin on impulse.

“Do you wanna come inside?” Gavin cocks his head, eyes too sharp to be a child’s.

“Why?”

“I don’t like you being in the cold,” Geoff says, “So I want you to come inside. Plus you could have some lunch.” Gavin perks up at that and Geoff chuckles, still holding out his hand. Hesitantly, Gavin takes the larger hand into his, Geoff shudders at the kid’s cold skin. He pulls Gavin into his arms and lifts the kid up. Gavin starts to protest but the warmth of Geoff’s body is too nice to pass up so he settles for pulling closer.

Inside the room Jack is waiting, he sits up as the door opens. He looks completely stunned as Geoff comes in carrying a child. Gavin is latched onto Geoff’s warm chest, small arms wrapped tightly around the gent. 

“Do I wanna know?” Jack asks as he sets water to boil, probably making hot chocolate for the kid. Geoff shrugs and sets Gavin down on the couch.

“I found him on the street, he took my watch.” Jack raised an eyebrow, 

“Have you seen his parents?”

“I-” Geoff hesitates, glancing back at Gavin. “I don’t think he has any, he was living on the street.”

“We can’t just take him Geoff, he doesn’t have a passport. And we’re not his parents.” Geoff shrugs,

“Then we’ll adopt him. And I have a contact that makes passports here.”

Jack looks over the kid and grabs a mug of hot chocolate. He kneels in front of Gavin and holds out the mug. “Careful, it's hot.” The kid takes it in shaking hands, smiling warily at Jack. 

“Thanks, I’m Gavin.” Jack grins,

“It’s nice to meet you Gavin, I’m Jack.” Geoff makes a soft noise behind them and Jack rolls his eyes. “Gavin, would you like to come live with us? We live in the United States.” 

“Really?” Gavin’s eyes are the size of plates, “I can go?”

“Sure,” Jack says softly, “If you want to. Geoff and I just have to get somethings together.”

“Can I still steal?” He glances towards Geoff covertly, “Is it okay in the US?” 

Jack laughs, “Where we live, everything is okay. Of course you can still steal if you want, but we’ll buy you everything you want okay?” Gavin nods frantically,

“Okay!’


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Jack reasons, “But we need another person, we don’t have a demolitionist.” Geoff growls but nods,

“Fine. But find someone cheap okay? We can’t afford a professional.” 

“On it, I heard Adam talking about a demolitionist that’s pretty cheap. But apparently he’s a kid,” Jack says.

“That’s never stopped us before,” Geoff counters. He gestures up towards Gavin’s room in the penthouse. “Call him in, we’ll talk to him before anything.” Jack nods and pulls out his phone.

The ‘kid’ is actually a sixteen year old, he’s hot headed and sarcastic. Jack likes him as soon as he sees him. They talk about the heist for a good hour and Gavin comes in at about lunch, asking for food. The small, scared boy on the streets of London is long gone. Gavin’s twelve now, two years since he came home with Geoff and Jack.

“Michael, are you hungry?” Jack asks as he scans the fridge, “We’re gonna have to order pizza.” The teen shrugs and Gavin answers for him,

“Of course he is! We have to have pizza for a new friend!” Geoff shoots a questioning look at Michael, who shrugs again and nods.

“Yeah, pizza would be great.” Gavin beams at him and holds up the game controller Ryan had gotten him on his birthday,

“Do you wanna play?”

“Sure,” Michael looks surprised as he answers. Jack smiles and pats Gavin on the head, 

“Go easy on him, okay Gav?” The kid giggles and nods excitedly.

“Promise! Come on Micool!” He grabs Michael’s hand and pulls the teen along with him, heading up the stairs to his room.

Geoff sips his coffee as Jack puts in the order for pizza. “I have a feeling about this one.” He muses. Jack chuckles,

“The same feeling you had with Gavin?” Geoff had claimed that he knew Gavin was meant to be with them when they had met, Jack never argued. The other gent nods and shrugs,

“I dunno. Maybe I’m wrong.”

“Maybe,” Jack agrees thoughtfully. “I’ll make sure he gets home tonight if it will make you feel better.” Geoff hugs him from behind, laying his head on the larger man’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

After they eat Michael finalizes his parts of the plan with Geoff and says goodnight to Gavin, who tries to cling to the teen so that he’ll stay. He asks if Michael can have a sleepover, and Jack is sure he sees the teen get a little teary eyed. As he gets up to leave, Jack follows him to the door. 

“Do you want a ride home?” He asks, “I don’t mind.”

“Uh, no. I’m okay.” Michael says too fast, expression hidden behind a wall. “I can make it home myself.” Jack frowns, it was raining heavily tonight. Shitty weather to walk home in, he tells Michael as such.

“It's okay, I like the rain.” He assures Jack, but the gent is persistent and finally Michael snaps.

“I don’t have a house okay?!” He yells, “I’m gonna walk to the fucking homeless shelter and stay there!”

Jack freezes and even Gavin pauses, staring at the gents for guidance. Geoff sighs and sends the younger boy to his room. Michael is shaking, eyes wild and angry. He looks like he expects to be thrown out. But Jack just puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him gently.

“You can stay here,” He tells him. Michael’s eyes go wide,

“What?”

“You can stay here, if you want.” Jack reiterates, voice honest. “We don’t mind.”

Michael looks suspicious, glancing from Geoff to Jack. “Are you serious?” He relaxes under Jack’s hand. Geoff nods,

“We already adopted Gav. Why not you?” 

“I can’t believe this,” Michael’s voice is ragged, like he’s about to start crying, or yelling. He glances up at Jack, eyes red. “Can I stay?” Soft and unsure, afraid of being rejected. 

Jack smiles and nods, pulling Michael into a soft hug.

“Of course.” The teen melts in his hold. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Jeremy's chapter, it's actually the one I tried the hardest with. Also Trevor and Matt! Yay!

“Holy shit don’t hurt me!”

Ryan just grins under his mask and squeezes the trigger, a round slamming into the screaming drug dealer’s chest. This was his favorite kind of mission, fucking up another gang’s warehouse and killing anyone who gets in the way. He’s about halfway through the warehouse and only a quarter of the way through his ammo, it's a good day.

There’s only a few more doors left to check, three of them are empty and that just leaves the last one. Ryan throws the door open and finds a single woman sitting on a bed, stoned out of her mind. She barely gets the chance to look up before Ryan plants a bullet between her eyes.

He’s just about to leave when he hears something, it sounds like . . . sobbing? Ryan checks through the room again and stops in front of a closet, the sobbing seemed to be coming from inside.

Against his better judgement, Ryan calls out. “Is there someone in there?” He’s met with silence, the sobs disappear and he’s about ready to leave. As Ryan turns to walk out of the room a small voice sounds from the closet.

“I-I’m here.” He stops, it sounds like a kid. Sighing, Ryan walks back to the closet.

“Can you come out?”

“No, the door is locked.” The kid’s voice is shaking but he manages to speak clearly.

“Alright, I can get it open but I need you to get away from the door.” Ryan says as he puts his gun down. He hears shuffling from the other side of the door and the kid calls back,

“I did it.”

“Good, now wait a second.” Ryan says, he takes a running start and bashes the door in.  
Inside there is indeed a kid, he looks to be about twelve, smaller than the average kid though. His cheeks are wet with tears and his eyes are squinted against the light. Ryan kneels down to the kid’s level and takes a good look at him. He’s thin, scarily so, as if he had been starved. And so pale that Ryan though he hadn’t seen sun for over a year.

“T-Thank you,” The kid says. His voice is softer now that he’s out of the closet. “M-My name is J-Jeremy.” Ryan can’t help but smile as the kid holds out a hand for him to shake.

“I’m Ryan.” He replies, taking Jeremy’s small hand in his own. “Why were you in that closet?” The kid’s face collapses, his tiny smile is devoured by a look of fear.

“I-I can’t tell you, mama will get mad.” He looks like he might bolt so Ryan lays his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders gently.

“Your mama’s not here, you can tell me.” He’s surprised at how soft his voice comes out. Jeremy glances around but, thankfully, doesn’t seem to see the corpse of the woman.

“Do you promise?” Fear is heavy in Jeremy’s tone as Ryan nods, "I promise. She’s not here.”

“O-Okay,” He looks like he’s steeling himself. “I broke the rules. I took mama’s food, but I was so hungry! She was very angry, so she put me in here.” Jeremy gestures to the closet, “It was small.”

Ryan isn’t even sure how to respond to that, the kid’s mother had put him in a closet for taking food? Shit, maybe it was a good thing he killed her. Speaking of which, he had to get out of here, someone had to have heard the gunshots and screams. He’d have to take Jeremy with him, leaving him here would just be cruel.

With a sigh Ryan takes Jeremy’s hand again, making the small boy look up in confusion. “We need to leave,” He tells the boy, “Bad people are coming.” Jeremy’s eyes are wide, full of childish fear.

“Can I go with you?”

“Of course,” Ryan says, “Can I carry you?” The kid nods and holds out his arms for Ryan to take hold of him. Lifting him takes significantly less effort than Ryan would have liked, Jeremy was so skinny he could feel the kid’s ribs. “Hey, kid? I need you to do me a favor.” Jeremy tilts his head in question and Ryan adjusts his hold on him. “Don’t look up.” He didn’t feel like scaring this kid with dead bodies.

He expects an argument but Jeremy just nods and buries his face in Ryan’s jacket, small hands fisted in the material. Getting out of the warehouse is fairly easy, everyone is dead. But as Ryan makes his way over to his bike he notices a problem.  
“Kid?” Jeremy raises his head in answer. “I gotta put you down for a minute.” The small boy complies and follows Ryan to the bike. He manages to get Jeremy on the bike behind him, thin arms wrapped around Ryan’s waist to keep him anchored.

With any other passenger, Ryan would have no qualms about speeding up to draw squeals of fright from them, especially Gavin. But he stays level with the other cars and even a little slower for fear of the kid getting spooked, though the fact that he isn’t wearing a helmet doesn’t hurt either.

He debates taking the kid back to the penthouse and leaving him with Geoff and Jack, they’re good with kids having two of their own. But the look Jeremy had given him made his heart clench, maybe he’d be better off getting used to one person before four. So without another thought, Ryan follows the turnoff to his apartment.

* * *

 

“So, this is where I live.” Ryan says as he leads Jeremy into his apartment. The small kid looked like he had been brought into a candy store, eyes wide and excited.

“All of this is yours?” When Ryan nods Jeremy grins for the first time since Ryan had met him, “Woah.”

“Do you want lunch?” Ryan asks, it's a little after noon and the kid should probably eat. Jeremy stares up at him, eyes a mixture of apprehension and fear. Ryan mentally punched himself, apparently the kid hadn’t been allowed to eat for a while. Of course he wouldn’t trust Ryan.

So he sighs and walks over to the fridge, it's small and lacking in healthy ingredients but it’ll do for the occasion. Jeremy watches him make a small grilled cheese, which he puts on a plate and lays out in front of the kid. Ryan holds up his hands and steps away, waiting to see if he’d take it.

Hesitant, Jeremy reaches over and grabs the sandwich. He takes a small bite before digging in and devouring the sandwich in under a minute. Ryan chuckles and gives the kid a glass of water, “Don’t hurt yourself kid, there’s more food where that came from.”

Jeremy stares at him, looking both excited and unsure. “Really?”

“I promise.” Ryan says, opening the fridge to prove his point. “Are you alright?”

Jeremy nods, small grin almost permanently carved into his face. And Ryan smiles back, the kid’s expression making his heart jump. This might have been the happiest the kid had been in a while.

Looking over Jeremy he notices that the kid’s clothes are ratty and too big for him. If he was going to stay with Ryan he should get him some proper clothes. Something warm, it's cold this time of year.

He says as much to Jeremy and the kid shrugs, obviously more comfortably with Ryan now.

“I’ve never really had any other clothes,” His tone is nonchalant but he gives Ryan a smile, “But it’d be great to have some new ones.”

“Then that’s the next thing on my list,” Ryan decides, pulling out his phone. “I know a store near here that Gavin likes to go to.” Jeremy raises an eyebrow,

“This isn’t a trick right? You’re not gonna drop me off at some foster house when I’m not expecting it are you?”

It's kind of sad honestly, the distrust in Jeremy’s eyes and the almost casual way he talks about being given away.

“Of course not, you can stay with me for as long as you want.” Ryan reassures him, “If you want to that is.”

“I want to!” Jeremy blurts, “I want to stay here.” Ryan smiles and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder,

“Then we’ll have to go buy you some clothes, I have a hoodie you can wear until then.”

* * *

 

Jeremy lives with him for over a year before anyone even notices.

It's little things at first, Gavin finding caprisun in Ryan's fridge. Jack noticing the apartment is cleaner than usual, a result of Jeremy’s eagerness to help with everything. Michael even finding a child sized hoodie in the living room.

Jack finds out first. He comes in one morning to pick Ryan up for a heist and finds him passed out on the couch, with Jeremy cuddled to his chest.

He doesn't say anything at first and just watches. Though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about taking blackmail pictures.

When they wake up Jack just smiles and Ryan introduces Jeremy to his friend Jack. After that, Ryan explains his ‘job’ to Jeremy. Geoff is introduced first, mostly because he would have complained any other way, then Gavin and Michael.

Jeremy hits it off with them and within an hour of meeting, Ryan has to worry about three teens leaping over his couches and eating his food.

Surprisingly Jeremy is the one of the kids that goes to school. Since Ryan's identity is unknown to the public, he can take Jeremy to and from school. And he because he is legally Jeremy's guardian, he acts as his father

He’d made friends with two of the less fortunate kids in his class, Matt and Trevor. They come over to Ryan's apartment often, even stayed overnight when Trevor's parents are fighting. Eventually all three had a room in Ryan's apartment and it was more theirs than his. He basically moved into Geoff's penthouse and payed Jeremy's rent as he can't make enough money to pay.

As soon as Gavin and Michael are old enough to be able to help on heists they’re along for the ride. Jeremy helps out until he's out of school. Trevor and Matt help out away from the actual heists, Matt managing their garage and fixing their cars, and Trevor being their spy.


End file.
